marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hank Pym
Doctor Henry "Hank" Pym is an entomologist and physicist who developed the Ant-Man Suit. For a time, he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a consultant and became the first Ant-Man. Later he formed his own company, Pym Technologies and passed the title of Ant-Man down to Scott Lang. Biography Early Life A young promising scientist, Hank Pym was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to work as a consultant. He eventually discovered a type of particles that could shorten the distance between an object's molecules, effectively reducing its size while maintaining its mass. Utilizing the newly-discovered particles, Pym developed a suit that could shrink a human being to the size of an ant, yet maintain his original strength. Communicating with Insects Pym also developed a device that allowed him to telepathically communicate with insects, including ants. Through concentration, he could manipulate and control insects into doing what he wished. Mission in Berlin In 1987, a group of radicals in the Soviet-controlled East Berlin discovered a piece of an old HYDRA technology; the leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to send an agent to Berlin and stop them from reverse-engineering it. Howard Stark confronted Pym about giving S.H.I.E.L.D. his Ant-Man Suit. However, Pym was unwilling to give his suit to anyone else, so Agent Peggy Carter had to convince him to go to Berlin personally. To see if the suit actually worked, she fired a few bullets at Pym, and he became small like an ant in the blink of an eye.Ant-Man Prelude. Volume 1 In Berlin, Pym successfully snuck past the Berlin Wall only to be spotted by a guard dog. Pym managed to escape however by jumping on an anti-personnel device which then fired him to safety. He made his way into the radicals' headquarters by controlling a flying ant. He discovered that the group had not even built the device yet. He then heard screams and found a group of HYDRA scientists torturing a prisoner. Hank intervened and defeated them, liberating the prisoner in the process. Back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Stark thanked Pym and told him that was his last mission but Pym refused realizing there were more problems in the world. Still only trusting himself to wear the Ant-Man suit, Pym decided to continue to do field missions.Ant-Man Prelude, Volume 2 Tragic Loss in their final mission]] Years later, Pym and his partner and wife, Janet van Dyne, were called upon to intercept a Soviet ICBM mid-flight, however they are unable to break through the missile to disable it. Pym attempted to shrink into subatomic size, but his suit sustained heavy damage. This prompted van Dyne to disable her own suit's safety measures and shrink into subatomic size in order to penetrate the missile's titanium shell. Though managing to disable the missile, she disappeared into the subatomic quantum realm doing so and was lost forever.Peyton Reed and Edgar Wright exchanged 'some emails' about 'Ant-Man' Quitting S.H.I.E.L.D. board in 1989.]] Her loss traumatised Hank, causing him to quit S.H.I.E.L.D. and hung up his suit. Pym travelled to the pre-built Triskelion to meet with Peggy Carter, Howard Stark and Mitchell Carson, accusing them of attempting to steal his Pym Particles, which he deemed too dangerous. When Carson insulted Pym over his wife's death, Pym slammed his head onto the desk. Pym assured the board that as long as he was alive, no one would ever be allowed to use his technology. He also distanced himself from his 7-year old daughter Hope and sent her away to a boarding school.Ant-Man "Experiences" with S.H.I.E.L.D. Hank Pym became friends with Erik Selvig and told him some information about his dealings with S.H.I.E.L.D.Thor Reunion with Darren Cross ]] Pym was invited to a presentation at Pym Technologies, much to the surprise of everyone, Pym did indeed attend, as he drove into the facility the security guard could not hold back his shock to which Pym told him that he was not dead as some seemingly believed. When Pym entered the building the next security guard asked to see is I.D., to which Pym simply pointed to the portrait of himself hanging on the wall. As he explored the building for the first time in decades, Pym was greeted by Hope van Dyne, who refused to call him dad despite his wishes. ]] Upon seeing Pym's arrival, Darren Cross greeted him warmly and welcomed him back. Cross began his presentation and discussed the history of the Ant-Man Suit, calling on Pym to remind everyone that the stories were simply an urban legend. Cross then revealed that it was a legend no longer as he finally was near completion on his own version of the technology which he was calling the Yellowjacket Suit, a battle armour designs to shrink and cause massive damage to an enemy force. After the investors had left, Pym confronted Cross and attempted to convince him that the technology was too dangerous, however Cross was too caught up in the fact that Pym had finally confessed that the technology had existed and Pym had been lying to him. Once Cross had left, Pym spoke to Hope van Dyne and they discussed how Pym had found a guy who could help their mission to stop Cross. Testing a Thief Having heard of Scott Lang's prison sentence for breaking into the Vistacorp Headquarters and hack their systems and pay back the money VistaCorp had been stealing from their users, Pym became fascinated by Lang's selfless act to help people being cheated by the company. Believing he was the right man for the job, Pym decided to test Lang's skills by allowing him to learn about the whereabouts of his Ant-Man Suit within his safe. Pym watched from CCTV as Lang broke into his home after disabling his security, upon finding Pym's safe, Lang used his quick-thinking to freeze the safe from the inside causing it to break open. Once inside, Lang found the Ant-Man Suit and was horrified to not find any money with it. Seeing no other choice, Lang took the suit and escaped while Pym watched the undertaking from a secure location, using his Ants with video cameras to record the entire incident. Trial by Fire As Scott Lang studied the Ant-Man Suit, he tried it on and accidentally activated the suit's shrinking abilities, becoming trapped in his bath. Hank Pym used the intercom inside the suit's helmet to communicate with Lang, telling him he was going to have to test out the suit. Pym watched from his hidden cameras as Lang was thrown out of the bath when his flatmate Luis turned on the bathwater. Lang was thrown from room to room in the flat before finally being tossed out of the window when he was finally able to return to normal size. Breaking Lang Free ]] With Scott Lang back in jail after being caught by police sent by Hope van Dyne, Pym went to the jail pretending to be Lang's lawyer and met him there, using his Ants to cover up the security cameras. Once they introduced each other Pym explained that he was willing to give Lang a shot at redemption if he assisted him in his mission to stop Darren Cross. To this end Pym sent a team of ants into Lang's jail cell to deliver the Ant-Man Suit to him, which he used to escape. Training Scott Lang into his plan]] Pym brought Scott Lang back into his home and explained to him why he had been brought into their plan. Lang understandably had many questions, and Pym explained how he was able to train his Ants to do the things he had taught them to do, demonstrating by having the ants bring sugar into Lang's cup of tea, before explaining in more detail why he needed Lang to assist him in stopping Darren Cross' plan. Taking Lang into the basement, Pym showed him what he and Hope van Dyne had been planning for the last few months in their attempt to stop Darren Cross from building an army with the Yellowjacket Suit. Lang remained skeptical and suggested that they call the Avengers to help them in their mission, Pym dismissed this idea as he claimed he had spent much of his early career ensuring that Howard Stark did not get ahold of this technology, so he would not allow Tony Stark to use it either. When Lang remained unconvinced that he was the right man for the job, Pym gave a speech about how they were not doing this mission to save themselves, but to save their children and earn the respect in Cassie Lang's eyes, which Lang noted as a great speech before agreeing to help them. Pym trained Scott Lang in learning to use and control the suit in such a way that he and it became one and the same, he demonstrated this by having Lang attempt to jump through the gap in a key-hole and turn back to normal size on the other side. Lang attempted this time after time but without a true understanding of the suit, he constantly failed and crashed into the door. Eventually after much practice, Lang succeeded and jumped through the key hole, only to crash into the wall on the other side, although he still claimed to have nailed the attempt. The next stage of the training involved teaching Lang how to communicate and use the various forms of Ants at his disposal. To do this Pym sent Lang into the ant's tunnels in his garden to meet them, these included Bullet Ants, Carpenter Ants, Crazy Ants and Fire Ants, all of which had their various uses and skills for their mission. However when Lang would go into the tunnels, the size and numbers of the ants would often surprise and alarm him, causing him to regrow into his normal size, much to his embarrassment and Pym's annoyance. Pym also tasked Hope van Dyne in teaching Lang how to fight in the Ant-Man Suit. Hank Pym found Scott Lang in his study one afternoon fiddling with the Ant-Man Suit's generator on the belt, claiming that he believed he could improve it. Pym told him to stop as any change to the generator would be highly dangerous as if the generator became unstable then the user could potentially fall into the Quantum Realm where they could be lost to time and space forever. Seeing Pym's fear of the dangers that this involved, Lang agreed not to fiddle with the suit any longer. Duel at New Avengers Facility To put his training to the test, Pym sent Scott Lang on a mission to steal a device from one of Howard Stark's old facilities which would help them in their mission. Lang quickly reported that the facility had become the New Avengers Facility which was guarded by the Avengers. Realising their mistake, Hope van Dyne order Lang to abandon the mission, but he refused. Once Lang landed he was confronted by Falcon who attempted to stop him, causing them to fight. Lang was just able to overpower and defeat the Falcon before escaping the facility with the device. Explaining the Truth When Scott Lang and Hope van Dyne returned into the house after taking a moment to continue their training, Pym made the choice he had been avoiding for decades. He explained to Van Dyne the details of the final mission he had undertaken with her mother Janet van Dyne, telling her of how she had sacrificed herself to save millions of lives and been lost in the Quantum Realm which Pym had spent the next few decades trying to understand. Van Dyne hugged her father and their relationship finally began to rebuild once again, although the moment was somewhat ruined by Lang's comments. Confronted by Darren Cross To be added Building the Team To be added Stealing the Yellowjacket To be added Darren Cross' Revenge To be added Learning of the Quantum Realm To be added Wasp Suit To be added Powers and Abilities Former Powers *'Ant-Man Suit' **'Size Manipulation': Using his developed technology, Pym was able to reduce himself to approximately the size of an ant. He still maintained his regular sized strength and durability during his shrinking. Also, the process of size alteration generates great amounts of physical force and momentum which is scaled beyond that of normal humans, which allows Pym to perform feats of superhuman strength and exert such extreme physical force and momentum in his regular size immediately after changing his size back to normal. He can exert force in his shrunken state that allows him to leap vast distances and great heights, though still in a small scale. Also, his durability in his shrunken scale is enough to him to fall from great height and crash onto a surface with the force of a bullet, leaving a bullet hole like crater in the surface while he can only remain stunned. ***'Superhuman Strength': Pym possessed superhuman strength while wearing the suit, which allowed him to defeat opponents of normal human size. **'Insect Manipulation': Pym could communicate with organisms the size of insects, especially ants, allowing him a rudimentary form of control over these insects. He can tap into the brain waves of insect sized animals with the signal transmitters in the suit to allow his thoughts to project into insects which influence their actions and behavior. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': Hank Pym is a genius in the highest caliber and was able to make Pym Particles and the Ant-Man Suit by himself. It took Darren Cross years to replicate his work. **'Master Scientist': Hank Pym demonstrates knowledge of different disciplines, including biology, engineering, chemistry, and physics. *'Expert Businessman': Pym made his own successful company, Pym Technologies. Relationships Family *Janet van Dyne - Wife *Hope van Dyne - Daughter Allies *Scott Lang - Employee and Pupil *Luis - Employee *Dave - Employee *Kurt - Employee *Erik Selvig - Colleague and Friend *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Howard Stark † **Peggy Carter Enemies *Darren Cross † - Former Protege *HYDRA **Mitchell Carson - S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague turned Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Hank Pym, who is of similar age to the rest of main characters of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, was one of the founding members of the Avengers, and the creator of Ultron. Ironically he merged with his own creation, to prevent his creation's soul from destroying humanity. *Hank Pym was mentioned in Thor, yet his name was cut from the film. *Hank Pym's identity as Yellowjacket from the comics was used by Darren Cross as the supervillian's name for the film. Behind the Scenes *Nathan Fillion was in the running to play Pym before it was decided the character would not appear in The Avengers and never auditioned. References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Consultants Category:Pym Technologies Leaders Category:Scientists Category:Businesspeople Category:Heroes